Medicament devices such as inhalers allow patients to manage respiratory symptoms such as constricted airflow. Many respiratory disease patients, such as sufferers of asthma, COPD, and cystic fibrosis, have symptoms that are related to environmental triggers and factors such as air quality, weather, land use, and the like. A patient being aware of which environmental triggers and factors affect their symptoms allows the patient to better manage their symptoms and reduce the chances for needing emergency medical care. However, a particular patient or group of patients may have sensitivities to multiple triggers and factors. Knowing which of dozens, hundreds, or more triggers and factors a patient is sensitive to and monitoring those triggers and factors for use in managing symptoms is a complex task and not a reasonable strategy for many patients and providers.